Mel's Drive-In with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)
"Mel's Drive-In with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" is Episode 163 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jon Gabrus. "Mel's Drive-In with Jon Gabrus (LIVE)" was released on July 19, 2018. Synopsis Comedian, actor, and writer Jon Gabrus (Raised by TV, High & Mighty) joins the 'boys for a visit to Mel's Drive-In, a longstanding California diner with a history of cinematic appearances. Plus, a live edition of Snack or Wack. Recorded live at Larkin Comedy Club in San Francisco (for Clusterfest 2018). Nick's Intro "Wooooooingggg." This distinct blaring sound would become omnipresent in US movie theaters with the debut of the THX logo in 1983. The audio sting trademarked as Deep Note by its creator, programmer James A. Moorer, and partially inspired by a similar build in the Beatles song "A Day In The Life," consists of 30 layered synthetic voices that rise and pitch in crescendo and volume, creating a deafening affect ironically accompanied by the text "the audience is listening." THX Sound, which revolutionized theatrical presentation of feature films, was a collaboration of engineer Tomlinson Holman and director George Lucas, who wanted to ensure proper audio fidelity for screenings of Return Of The Jedi. THX was symptomatic of Lucas' output during his 20-year directing interregnum between Star Wars episodes 4 and 1 where he chiefly focused on technology, founding effects houses Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound, creating game studio LucasArts, and launching pioneer computer animation workshop, The Graphics Group - later known as Pixar. THX took its name from the title of Lucas' directorial debut, THX 1138, a dystopian science fiction film that flopped at the box office. It was Lucas' second feature that would be his breakthrough hit, American Graffiti. A nostalgia piece set in 1950s Modesto, California - unusual for a man whose career would be so defined by sci-fi and fantasy. And a key element in the movie, as much a character as Richard Dreyfus' Curt and young Ronnie Howard's Steve, was a real life diner founded in 1947 by Mel Weiss and Harold Dobbs, referred to in the film as the fictional Burger City. An immediate success in the booming post-War Bay Area, the restaurant spawned multiple locations across San Francisco and later in California's other cultural hub, Los Angeles. In addition to American Graffiti, the chain's camera-ready design has led it to be used as a setting in projects such as Guess Who's Coming To Dinner, Melrose Place, and The Surreal Life. And these days, it continues to serve oft-inebriated patrons well into the late night, slinging diner favorites as timeless as its cinematically famous exterior. This week on Doughboys: Mel's Drive-In. Fork rating Snack or Wack In Snack or Wack, they taste test a snack item and decide if it's worth putting in your mouth. In this episode, they try Loaded Cool Ranch Doritos, which aren't chips, but a toaster oven mozzarella "stick." They didn't really answer, due to running out of time, but it seems they all enjoyed them. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #teampancakes or #teamJonnyGabruscakes #teambonjour or #frenchtoast #teamwafflesarentawfuls The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)